Catch me
by Writer with Cherry Ice Cream
Summary: After a hard start of Jane's life she meets Maura. When everything goes wrong Jane looses the best thing that happened to her. How will her life turn out to be when they meet again? Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… sadly…**

**AN: So, this is my first Rizzles fanfic ever. It is also the first m rated one I write. I am also new into the Rizzles fandom, so please be kind. **

**Enjoy! : )**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was a tall brunette girl at the age 16. She lived with her dad, her mom died when she was only five years old. To the outside world Jane was a happy kid with a loving dad who could afford a lot of luxury.

but what went on behind the closed doors of that house was everything except the life everyone thought she had. Jane Rizzoli was keeping her life a secret to everyone.

The teacher opened the class room door and the teenagers shuffled slowly through the door. Everyone took their usual spot, that meant that Jane was sitting alone next to the window.

She sat down with a sigh and opened her bag, she let her books fall on the table. She opened her books and settled against the warm heating, staring out the window to the white streets of New York.

Miss Brook tapped the blackboard to get the class' attention. Just as she wanted to start the lesson the door flew open. A girl with almost gold hair, which was a bit ruffled by the wind, looking inside the

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't find the class room." She said a bit out of breath.

"No problem, you're the new girl?" Miss Brook pulled her into the class room.

The new girl nodded.

"Well, introduce yourself." Miss Brook sat down at her desk and the girl was left alone in front of the class.

"Hello there, I am Maura Isles. I'm from Boston but we moved here because of my mom's work. I'm 16 years old." Maura didn't seemed to have any problems to talk in front of a big group of people.

"Choose a place to sit, it will be permanent until the next holiday." Miss Brook made her way back to the blackboard again.

Maura nodded, her curls waving around her shoulders. She looked around the class, most of the tables were full, except the one where the brunette girl was sitting.

Maura walked to Jane, who was still staring at the street. When Maura sat down the girl was pulled out of her deep thoughts and Maura saw her jump a little.

Miss Brook started to talk about some complicated formulas but Jane couldn't tear her eye away from the new Girl.

'_Why is she sitting here? Who is she?' _Jane bit her lip to hide her excitement to have someone sitting next to her, she was used to sit alone but it was kind of boring. There was no one to laugh with or talk to, it had always been 'The lonely Jane' as she heard some whisper.

Maura could tell that the brunette was a lonely girl and maybe she wanted it to stay like that. She didn't know for sure but instead waited until she would say something.

"Hello?" Jane whispered to Maura.

Maura turned to her and smiled, "Hi."

Jane smiled back at her and asked, "Who are you?"

Maura snorted softly, "You weren't paying attention were you?"

Jane shook her head and rested her head on her hand.

"I am Maura Isles. From Boston, recently moved to New York because of mom's work, 16 years old." Maura stated quickly, "And who are you?"

"I'm Jane Rizzoli, 16, live with my dad. That is it." Jane whispered.

"Nice to meet you Jane."

"Likewise, Maura Isles."

While the lesson went on, they were talking about their lives. Mostly Maura's life, Jane didn't share hers.

At the break they sat together at a table, for the first time in years Jane had a friend. She _hoped_ she had a friend, she only knew Maura for three hours, although it seemed like they knew each other for a life time.

The day continued like that, talking, break, talking. But when the school day began at his end, Jane got more nervous. She had to go home, she was expected there, _he _was expecting her.

When the bell rang and Jane had gathered her books she was already thinking of a way to get home a bit later. Even if it was just a minute. Together Maura an Jane walked through the school to their lockers. When they had protected themselves against the cold of the winter air they left the school.

"I had a nice day Maura." Jane confessed.

Maura smiled "Me too, Jane."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Diffidently." Maura smiled a last time and then they both went their own way.

'_Maura is different, she doesn't care that I am hideous. And that perfect smile of hers…' _Jane stopped walking for a second, where came that thought from? She shook her head and walked further through the snow.

The snow was creaking under her shoes, more white snowflakes were falling down from the sky. Jane always loved snow, it was so pure, so carefree flying around in freedom. Jane wished she was a snowflake, then she was saved from this hell she was currently in.

* * *

Opening the door of the apartment which she called her home she was greeted by warm air. She threw her bag to the corner of the little hall and untied her shoes.

"There you are." She heard his voice and froze, "What took you so long?"

Ow how she hated his voice, filled with sarcasm and anger, "Sorry, the snow." She growled back at him and walked to the kitchen, hoping to avoid him.

Of course she should have known better. He was standing there with a cup of hot chocolate, "For my dear Janie." He said with a smile and handed her the cup.

She gave him a fake smile and sipped it. She had to retain herself from spitting it all over the floor. It wasn't made correctly, it was not drinkable. She placed it down on the table and again smiled.

"Thanks dad, but I need to study. I have a test tomorrow." She quickly made up an excuse to escape. She grabbed her bag and hang it over her shoulder. The colorful flower print was completely different from Jane's style, it was just as hideous as herself. But she had to use it, it had been a gift from her dad for Christmas last year.

When she turned he stood there right in front of her, "What did I just see?" he asked angrily.

Jane had no idea what he was talking about so she shook her head in a no.

He shook his head disapproving, "Janie, Janie, Janie… Can't you leave the chocolate bars alone?" he said and his hands were around her waist before she knew it. He took the foil of the candy bar from her back pocket with one hand and brought it up to their faces, his other arm keeping her close.

"Hadn't I told you that these make you fat. And you are already, so I don't approve it when you eat one. I need a thin Janie, not a fat one. I can't save your face, nor can I make it pretty. I don't want a fat and ugly Janie. A thin and ugly Janie is hardly bearable." With that he threw the foil back over his shoulder.

Shit, she had gotten that candy bar from Maura. She hadn't had one in years, so after Maura had eaten a few bites she asked if she could taste too. She had gotten a whole bar. That will never happen again.

"I… I'm sorry dad, there was a new girl who gave everyone a candy bar." She hoped he would believer her lie.

"Then you decline like I told you."

Jane nodded, "I will next time dad."

"Now go study." He leaned down and kissed her right on the lips.

Jane wanted to push him away, smack him in the head, beat his balls off. If she wouldn't obey, she didn't know how she will survive.

When he broke away Jane slipped out of his embrace and quickly walked to her room. She sat down on her bed just as her phone beeped. She took her phone out of her bag and swiped with her finger over the screen. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was from Maura.

'_Hey Jane, I was wondering if you could help me tomorrow. I need to buy some vegetables for Bass.'_

Jane smiled and replied, _'Sure, I need to buy some dog food too. And who is Bass?' _

After a few minutes she got another text, _'You have a dog? And Bass is my tortoise.' _

Speaking of dog, where is Joe? She opened the bathroom door and a ball of fur ran out. Jane laughed and sat down on her bed again. She took her dog on her lap and stroke the long curls.

She made a picture of her and Joe and send it to Maura _'Say hello to Joe Friday.' _

'_Hello Joe Friday, wanna be friends with Bass?' _Jane read and opened the pic, Maura was sitting next to a turtle, smiling at the camera.

'_That's a really adorable turtle you got there.' _Jane replied, she couldn't stop looking at the picture, that smile…

'_Tortoise, Jane.' _

'_Whatever, have to study. See you tomorrow Maura.'_

'_See you tomorrow.' _

Jane took her books and settled down on her bed with Joe safely curled up against her.

* * *

After a few hours studying here door opened slowly. "Janie? You cold?"

"No."

"I am, can you warm me up?"

If she would say no, she would come to school with a blue eye tomorrow so she nodded. She put Joe back down on the ground and her father laid down beside her. She pretended to study but his hand was on her thigh, a bit too high.

She swallowed hard, she knew what was coming next. When she felt his lips on her neck, she closed her eyes to retain herself from hitting his face. He took the book from her hands and threw it to the other side of the room.

He pushed her down on her bed, his hands were now busy lifting her sweater. Her heart was beating fast, it always did when he was around. He pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it away.

He kissed his way lower and puller her tank top over her head too, quickly unclasping her bra. Her top part was exposed to him and she felt vulnerable.

Before she knew it she was completely naked, so was he. She felt every part of him on her body. His breathing was loud and fast.

Jane closed her eyes, thinking about school, being there with Maura. It always helped to think of something else, it made it easier for her.

She felt him pushing inside her, his moan filling the room. He moved fast and hard, and she couldn't stop herself from pushing him away softly. He growled angrily. She didn't see his fist coming, but when it hit her stomach she curled up. Which caused him to moan again. She felt another punch on her face, then the lights went out.

* * *

She woke up in her own bed, her head pounding. She swung her legs out the bed. As she walked by the mirror on her closet door she stopped. _A thick and ugly Janie, _she heard him saying. She took her skin between two fingers, not looking at her face but only at her body.

'_I'm so fat and ugly…' _Jane thought and walked to the bathroom. Walking was hard, she was sore and her chest was hurting. In the bathroom she stepped into the shower, turning the water on. The warm water was sliding down her body. She looked down at her ribs, there was a beautiful blue and purple bruised area.

After her shower she brushed her teeth, not looking in the mirror. When she had used the toilet and went to wash her hands she saw herself. She also had a bruised area covering her eye. Tomorrow will be another hell.

* * *

**Review? Should I continue or is this too much…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**AN: yes it is hard to write this, but for some reason I still do it. I think I wanna know what happens to them, how will she get out. Or will she die… I haven't decided yet but it gets an happy ending, I promise. **

* * *

The next morning Jane woke up with a throbbing headache and a blue eye. She was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, applying some cover up to her eye but I didn't help that much.

'_Great, now I have to explain it to Maura.' _She growled at her thought.

She packed her bag, Joe was walking around her with her tail wiggling happily. Jane couldn't help but smile at her dog. She closed her bag and stood up, she had heard him walking around already.

When she walked out the room she cursed softly, she had forgotten her sport clothing. Quickly she walked back and searched her whole room. She couldn't find it.

"Dad? Have you seen my sport clothes?" she yelled at him.

After a minute her door opened and her father came in, "Here, I washed them and added your favorite sense to it. Special for you." He handed her the shirt and shorts.

She faked a smile and thanked him politely.

She walked to the little kitchen and started to make breakfast. Her dad was watching over her shoulder, keeping an eye on what she ate. When she finished her sandwich she looked at her watch, her mother's watch.

"O shit! I'm late!" she grabbed her sandwich from the plate and walked to the door. She pulled her coat on and put her shoes on. As she picked up her back she stared right in his face.

"Before you leave a kiss?" He asked innocently.

'_No you fucking asshole!' _

"Sure" she had to retain the urge to punch his face.

He grabbed her neck and placed a kiss on her lips, she squeezed her eyes closed and just let him.

She pulled away and ran out the door, yelling "Bye dad!"

On her way to school she ate her sandwich, it was a bit difficult because when she opened her mouth the mussels in her cheek would tense which caused a sting of pain to go through her face. She managed to eat it completely before she entered school.

Today was Thursday, which meant that her dad had a long day at work. She did a little happy dance and made her way over to her locker. She opened her locker and placed some books in it. When she closed her bag again her locker door was pushed closed.

"Hey!" she said angrily, "Oh Maura, I'm sorry." She let out a little laugh. How could she made her smile in one second?

"Hey Jane, sorry to scare you." She said in a guilty tone.

"It's okay, I'm just not a morning person." She smiled but her face fell from the pain.

"Jane are you okay?"

Jane turned toward her, "Yes."

"Oh god Jane! What happened! Your eye is blue!"

"Calm down Maura!" She needed quickly a lie, "I, uh, was playing with Joe and stepped on one of her toys and fell."

Maura stared at her deeply, which made Jane getting sweaty hands. "Mmm" was the only thing Maura said.

"Come on, we have class." Jane said when the bell rang.

"I'm really excited about our little shopping today." Maura said happily.

Jane laid her head on her hand, "Oh no, I forgot my money. I was late today."

Maura chuckled, "I can lend you some."

"Thanks." Jane was wondering why Maura was so sure about lending her money.

"So what is our first lesson?"

"Art class, I will show you the way."

Jane lead Maura through the school to the class room. When they arrived at the door the teacher was already waiting for them.

"Good morning ladies." The teacher greeted.

Jane smiled and replied, "Good morning."

Maura smiled and together they walked in, picking out a spot to sit.

"You seem to like that teacher." Maura sat down.

"Yeah, she was the only friend- like person I had before you." Jane said with a blush, she was ashamed she didn't had friends.

Maura opened her mouth to reply but the teacher walked to them and held out a hand to Maura, "Hi, I am Miss Yzerman but you can call me Sophie." She introduced herself with a smile.

"Hi I'm Maura." Maura replied with a mirroring smile and they shook hands.

Sophie turned to Jane, "Good to see you have a new friend, Jane." She rested a hand on Jane's shoulder as she walked by.

Jane smiled and nodded, "I know."

After Miss Yzerman gave the instructions and everyone went to work, Jane gave Maura a little tour through the class room. After that they both sat down and started with their drawings. It was a bit hard for Maura, though for Jane it wasn't. They had to draw a picture that they had in their mind at that moment.

After 30 min of drawing Jane laid her pencil down on the table and stared at the drawing. Maura did the same and was amazed by the talent Jane had. But there was something with that drawing that gave Maura a weird feeling. Like she had to protect Jane from someone.

On the drawing there was a little girl who stood with her back to you. In her hand she had a stuffed animal, a rabbit. Under her other arm she had a dog. The girl was naked but her body was cut off by the edge of the paper. There was a man in the back, he was all dark. You could see that the girl was scared of him.

"Jane, that's beautiful." Maura gasped at the sight.

"Thanks." Jane mumbled back.

* * *

Their day continued slowly, they went to class and had breaks. They only had one hour of sports. They made their way over to the dressing room.

All the girls were already there, most were already dressed. Jane came always late, she couldn't risk the girls to see her bruises. But now Maura was there too, how was she able to switch shirts without Maura noticing?

Jane quickly started to pull off her pants and put on her shorts. She lifted her sweater and then tank top. She had her back slightly turned to Maura, hoping she wouldn't notice. Luckily she didn't and she pulled her shirt over her head.

They were playing football, one of Jane's most hated sports. They were in four groups, Jane and Maura together with three other boys. In one game there was the 'Football guy', he always shot the ball hard and scored.

Once again he shot, just when Jane stepped aside. The ball hit her on the ribs, right at the bruise. The air was slammed out her lungs of pain. She collapsed on the floor, holding her chest with her arms.

"Jane?!" she hear Maura yelling.

Jane had tears in her eyes while she was laying on the ground. She felt two hands on her arm and she looked up, biting her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Jane are you okay?" Maura asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to stand up but she collapsed again from pain.

The teacher came and ordered Jane to put some ice on the area. Maura went with her to the little room where they kept the first aid kit.

"Pull your shirt up." Maura instructed.

"Gosh Maura I can take care of myself. Give me the ice."

"No." Maura said stubborn.

"Give me the ice!"

"No! Now pull up your shirt!" Maura reached for her but Jane was faster.

"I can do that myself." Jane growled while she pulled her shirt up.

Maura gasped, "Omg Jane! What happened?!"

"I told you, I was playing with Joe when I fell."

Maura didn't believe her, Jane could read the disbelieve from her face.

" Jane, don't tell me those lies. What's going on?" Maura's face had softened.

That moment Jane wanted to tell her anything, but she didn't.

"I told you, I was playing with Joe." Jane repeats now almost angry.

Maura placed the ice on the bruise and sat down next to Jane, "Jane, I don't know what is going on. But whatever it is, you have to fight it. Fight back, I know you can do that."

"It's nothing to worry about. But if it makes you feel better if I say; "Yes I will fight." Then I will say it. I will fight Maura Isles."

Maura nodded, but she had no idea how much that meant to Jane. Maura gave her hope and strength to start fighting back, even if that meant more pain.

* * *

After school the duo went to the store for vegetables and dog food. They walked together, closer than normal but both felt save enough to do so. Maura was really precise on finding the right vegetables for Bass, the one wasn't fresh enough, the other was a little too green.

After a little while of scanning food they finally had found it. They walked to the dog area and Jane grabbed her usual feed for Joe. They paid and Jane thanked Maura ones again for paying for her.

Jane had asked Maura to come to her home, Maura accepted the offer and now they were walking towards Jane's home.

The bag of food ripped open a bit while they were walking and some food fell out.

"Shit." Jane cursed.

Maura grabbed the bag and hold it up so that not more food would fall. Jane was busy picking up the fallen food, when she walked backwards she felt something behind her legs. When she turned there was a little dog.

Jane bent down and patted the dog, "Hey there, you hungry?" Jane asked and held some food in front of the dogs face. The dog sniffed and then gratefully ate it.

Jane laughed and they walked further, but the dog followed them.

"Maybe it doesn't has a home." Maura looked over her shoulder to see the dog walking there. It looked a bit lonely and sad.

When they arrived at the building Jane picked the dog up and carried it with her, "I will keep it until I find its owner."

They took the elevator up and Jane lead them to the apartment, "This is it." She said while opening the door.

It was small but cozy, only there was something about that apartment that made shivers running down Maura's spine.

Jane put the dog on the ground and another fur ball ran towards them, jumping up Jane's legs, "Hey Joe!"

Jane stroke the dog and Maura kneeled down too. They played a bit with the dogs but soon they were sitting on Jane's bed with a cup of tea in their hands.

"So do you like New York a bit?" Jane asked.

"It's okay, I prefer Boston but I lived there a long time. I just have to find my way here."

"Yeah I understand, well I am here to help you anytime." Jane smiled at her.

Maura settled against Jane, leaning against her shoulder. She let out a deep sight and sipped her tea. Jane laid an arm around Maura's shoulder without even thinking about it. She slowly made patterns with her finger on Maura's arm.

Maura looked up to Jane, Jane looked down at Maura. Both smiled at the same time. Jane had no idea what happened but they both leaned in and their lips softly brushed against each other.

Jane pulled back and saw hurt in Maura's eyes, "Omg Jane! I'm so sorry!"

Jane sat in shock for a few moments before a huge grin spread across her face. Maura had a deep read face of shame which made Jane laugh.

Jane cupped Maura's cheek and brought her face to hers again, now the kiss was way more passionate, neither was holding back.

"Jane?" a voice came through the love cloud she was now on. She pulled back directly and saw a figure standing in the door frame.

"Maura, I think you should go." Jane was scared, really scared. Not for herself but for Maura.

Maura understood and quickly stood up, taking her vegetables and bag to the door. Jane let her out with a little wave before closing the door. Maura waved back.

As soon as the door was closed Jane felt a fist against her stomach, Maura heard Jane groaning at the first hit. The second one was way harder, Jane screamed and started to cough.

Maura ran out of the building, fleeing. Tears in her eyes.

So that's going on in that house…

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Tonight Rizzoli and Isles night! No one who owns the show is that happy when it comes on TV. **

**AN: it's a short chapter but I had to get it out of my head. This story isn't popular at all, I only have 6 reviews…**

* * *

The punches were hard and painful. He grabbed Jane and threw her against the wall, luckily she knew how to catch herself and stood steady against the wall.

'_Fight Jane, do it for me.' _Jane could hear Maura's voice in her head.

When her father approached Jane felt anger, in a flash she had her fist against his cheek. Her father was just as shocked as Jane was herself. They just stared at each other for a few seconds.

Suddenly Jane was pushed against the wall, his face close to hers, "Jane, what are you doing?" he asked angrily and pushed hard against her bruise.

Tears fell down her cheeks when she pushed him away from her. He grabbed her torso and lifted her up. She started to hit his back while he was walking, hearing him groan in pain gave her more courage.

He threw her on the bed and she almost fell off on the other side. He crawled on the bed and ripped off her shirt, she screamed and hit him in the chest. It made his rage grow and he ripped of her tank top, her bra following. He grabbed her breast and squeezed them hard.

She yelled at him and scratched her nails over his face, pushing him away again. He didn't move but ripped of her pants at the same time as her panties. She pushed her nails into his skin and kept pushing until it bled. Then she pulled hard and ripped his skin open.

She felt him, he was spreading her legs. She had never felt this much anger, when he pushed in she yelled and pushed him hard. He fell off the bed, she stood next to him and kicked him with her foot. She kicked harder and harder, over and over again. He was laying on the ground, groaning. This was her change, run.

She ran out the bedroom, grabbed her coat and put it on. it covered everything till her knees, no one would notice she was naked underneath. She heard stumbling in the other room. She opened the door and ran to the stairs, she ran down the stairs, jumping the last three. She lived on the seventh floor, that were fourteen stairs. She was out of breath when she finally was down. She ran through the lobby, outside.

She had totally forgotten shoes, her feet freezing the moment she stepped on the street. She ran further, not feeling the cold. Where could she go?

She ran some blocks, not knowing where she was going. After ten minutes of running she stopped, somehow her mind had made her ran towards Maura's house. She stood there, watching Maura and her mother moving in the house.

The front door opened, "Jane?!" Maura asked and made her way down the little stairs.

Jane was frozen, from the cold, but also from the fact that she really fought back. She felt two hands on her arm and she jerked away.

"Jane, it's me, Maura." Maura said with a warm voice.

Without warning Jane started to cry, her body shaking from sobs. Maura pulled her softly against her and lead her the way to the house. Inside her mother shot her a weird look.

"Boy problems." Maura lied to her mother, well it wasn't a complete lie.

Her mother nodded understanding and Maura took Jane up to her room.

Maura laid a sobbing Jane on her bed, noticing the lack of clothes. She quickly grabbed one of her warmest PJ's and held it out for Jane. Jane made no move to take it from her so Maura helped her sitting up.

"Maura, he… he…" Jane sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay now. You're here and I am going to protect you." Maura pulled the zipper down and saw a few new bruises forming.

Jane curled up, not wanting Maura to see her like this. But Maura was stubborn and managed to get Jane into the PJ. She pulled back the sheets of her bed and Jane curled up under it. Maura laid besides Jane and took her in her arms, letting Jane cry.

* * *

The next morning Maura woke up with a sleeping Jane in her arms. Flashes of last night came back.

Jane stirred and yawned, looking up to stare into the hazel eyes of Maura.

"Jane, you need to get help." Maura whispered and placed a soft kiss on Jane's hair.

Jane shook her head, "I can't, I don't wanna leave everything I have here behind."

"Jane this can't go on like this! You need to find help, please."

"I can't Maura, he will kill me before I do! He is watching me, checking everything I do! He will notice!" Jane said loud.

"Then let me help you." Maura whispered again.

"No, I won't let you get into danger. This is my fight, my own." Jane said stubborn.

"Jane, he is going to kill you! He is going to beat you to death!" Maura raised her voice, "Let me help you."

"No Maura! I don't want or need your help!" Jane stood up.

"Fine! Do what you wanna do! But I am not going to stick around and watch you die! Its over Jane!" Maura yelled at her.

Jane was angry, her only friend just told her that they weren't friends anymore. But they had been more than friends, they had kissed.

Jane saw the anger in Maura's eyes, there was also hurt and sadness. Maybe even some love.

Jane felt new tears coming up, she turned around and ran out of the house. Slamming the door close behind her.

Maura sank down on the ground, softly crying. She heard her mother sitting down next to her and took her in her arms as she cried.

* * *

Jane had taken a cab back to the apartment. She opened the door and walked in. Her father was sitting at the table and turned around when he heard the door open.

"Hi there Janie."

"Hi dad, I want to apologize for last night. I wasn't feeling well, I wasn't myself." Jane played with her dark curls while she was talking with her most innocent voice.

Her father smiled, "It's okay, I wasn't myself either."

She saw him smiling, but she could swear he was angry as hell. She sat down at the table where a plate with an egg and some bacon was. She ate quickly and fake another smile for her dad in a way like 'thank you'.

* * *

At school it was quieter than normal, or she just thought it was. She hadn't seen Maura for the first three classes, she hadn't seen her in the break. When they were in the fourth lesson there was a knock on the door. The head master walked in.

"Hi class, I wanted to say that Maura is placed in another class." With that he left.

It was a weird visit for the class, though for Jane it was heart breaking. Maura had really left her, now she was alone again. Jane was almost crying, she was fighting her tears. She hadn't noticed she was staring outside until she heard her name.

"Jane, do you know the answer?" the teacher asked.

"Huh what?"

"The answer?" the teacher replied.

"No I don't know." Jane sighted and turned her head to continue staring out the window.

* * *

When she got home she took Joe and her new dog, Jolie, for a walk. She was thinking about Maura, how she looked, how she talked, how she kissed, but mostly about the fact that she was right. She needed help.

* * *

**I don't ask for reviews again, cuz I don't get them. **

**I think I will delete this story, I have almost no readers at all. I dunno if I delete it or keep writing. I probably write more chapters for myself but won't upload… **

**It's your choice if I should continue this story… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I need one? Everyone knows I don't own anything.**

**AN: Hey there, thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. **

* * *

A week had passed without Maura. It was the most devastating week in Jane's life. After two days, Jane had discovered that she loved Maura.

She was in love with Maura Isles.

But she was too late, Maura was gone.

Jane had managed to keep Jolie a secret to her dad, he didn't liked the fact that she had Joe. So another dog… After her fight with her dad everything went down. He got rougher, he hit her more often, and the worst, she didn't get enough food. She had lost weight, a lot of weight.

Every minute of the day was Jane freezing, after school she ate something. But if she ate too much she would feel nauseous. Jane wanted to get help, but her father had put on rules. She had no free time anymore, her dad wanted her home directly after school.

Today he was working, and Jane took that opportunity to walk with her dogs. She walked to the grocery store, the one where she and Maura had been to. As she walked by the vegetables she felt another piece of her heart breaking, if she had an heart left.

She bought another bag of dog food and went to pay. She heard a voice, a familiar voice, Maura. She turned her head to see Maura standing in the other line with her mother.

Jane's heart broke even more when she saw Maura laugh, how could she be so happy? Jane didn't notice that she was staring until Maura's mother whispered something into her ear which caused Maura to stare back at her.

Jane quickly looked down, luckily it was her turn to pay. She paid as fast as she could and made her way out of the store. Jane wiped a tear away and started to walk faster, she needed to get away from there.

"Jane!" Maura ran out of the store to see Jane walking away.

Jane heard Maura screaming her name but she didn't stop. Instead she took a sprint. But Maura was fast. She grabbed Jane's wrist, who stopped abruptly with running. She shouldn't have done that, because of the snow Jane's feet slipped away and she fell.

She pulled Maura with her to the ground. With a loud smack they touched the ground. Jane tried to break her fall with her arm, but when her weight searched for some grip her arm slid away to. She laid on the ground with Maura on top of her.

Maura looked up to Jane, "Hey."

Jane angrily pushed Maura away and stood up, without a word she started to walk again.

"Jane! wait!" Maura grabbed again Jane's waist, who now clenched her teeth in pain.

Jane turned around and stared in Maura's eyes, "What?" she asked.

Maura could see Jane's face better now, her cheeks had fallen in more than before, her hair wasn't shining anymore. It broke her heart.

"I missed you." Maura blurted out.

"Well good, I missed you too. now can you let me go?" Jane asked harsh, pulling her arm from Maura's grip.

"Jane listen to me," Maura took a deep breath, "I never should have left, I just did it because I hoped that you would search for help when I was gone. And when you got help you would contact with me again. But you didn't. I watched you change this week, you got skinnier and crawled back into yourself. You don't talk except when it is necessary. And every time I saw you, I wanted to hold you in my arms and protect you, I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. We only knew each other for what, two days? But it seemed much longer to me. I love you Jane…" Maura had tears in her eyes.

Jane had stared at her while she talked. At first Jane's was angry, but how more Maura talked, how more Jane relaxed.

"Maura…" Jane had also tears in her eyes now, "It hurt so bad, when you had left I didn't know what to do. I missed you so much, for me it's the same. It feels like I know you for a few years instead of a few days. There's something about you that makes me feel myself again, how I was before my mom died. For ones I feel loved again." Jane broke and tears fell down.

Maura stepped closer and took Jane in her arms, "Shh, it's okay now. I'm back and I will never leave you again."

"How is it possible?" Jane asked.

"What?"

"Well, I am in love with you, only after two days…" Jane was a bit ashamed.

Maura smiled bright and took her hand in hers, "I don't know, but don't think about that." Maura placed a kiss on Jane's cheek.

Jane smiled back and also placed a kiss on Maura's cheek.

"Wanna grab lunch?" Maura looked up at Jane.

Jane nodded and Maura pulled her with her to a little restaurant.

Maura's mother had seen everything, she was happy to see Maura's real smile again, not the fake one she had for a week. She knew Maura had feelings for that girl, and she was okay with that. Finally she had a best friend again. She turned around and took a cab back to their house, smiling the whole day.

* * *

They sat down at a little table waiting for the waiter. After a few minutes they ordered drinks and food.

Maura took Jane's hands in hers, "Did you search for help?" She asked with a serious tone.

Jane looked down at their linked hands and shook her head, "Sorry."

Maura squeezed her hand lightly, "Don't worry, I will help you."

Jane nodded softly. Their food arrived after a minute and they started to eat. Jane had fries and a burger, Maura had a salad. They ate and laughed, Jane felt happy again.

After lunch they walk to the park, Joe and Jolie were playing and running around."

"Thanks for lunch."

As answer Maura pulled Jane to her and placed a kiss on her lips. Jane smiled into the kiss and pulled Maura against her.

When Maura was here, Jane forgot everything about her father. She didn't had a problem with kissing Maura because he didn't exist then.

They sat down on a bench in the winter sun. Maura leaned against Jane's side who wrapped an arm around Maura's waist.

* * *

Jane opened the apartment door and walked inside. She got a bad feeling and quickly made her way to her room, hiding Jolie. Luckily Jolie was used to that now, she gave her food and closed the door of her closet.

She was just in time, when she fed Joe her door opened.

"Hey Janie."

"Hi dad."

She turned around to face him. She placed the fake smile on her lips again. He had his hands behind his back but she could hear metal.

"What is that?" She was scared, with her father she never knew.

"Well the last time we had fun, you resisted and pushed me away with your hands so…" He showed her what he had in his hands.

* * *

Walking the next day was hard. He had tied her up, she couldn't protect herself so he could do everything he wanted to do. And he did. She was sore and every muscle in her body was hurting.

She was able to get to school in time, standing by her locker and placing books in it. The locker door was pushed closed again, just like a week ago.

"Hey."

"Hey Maur." Jane spoke but wasn't on the world with her thought.

"Jane are you alright?" Maura asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." She waved her of with her hand.

The bell rang and Maura and Jane walked towards the class room. Maura of course noticed that Jane walked weird but didn't say anything.

"See you in the break?" Maura smiled but Jane could read the concern in her eyes.

"See you in the break." Jane sealed the promise with a quick kiss and walked to her class.

In the break Maura and Jane went to the school library where Jane discovered that Maura loved reading. Especially the science books.

* * *

_Kate,_

_Today I met Jane at school. Just like in the beginning I pushed her locker door closed. Something was off, she was thinking about something. I think her dad did something to her. She couldn't walk straight, like she had a lot of pain. I wanted to hold her and take all the pain away, but I couldn't. I want to help Jane, but she doesn't let me. It's frustrating, I love her so much… _

_Every day I go home hurts because I know that that monster is waiting for her at her place. Why is this happening Kate? Every morning I am scared that I won't see her again, that her father has beaten her so hard that it is over. Why Kate? _

_Can you protect my Jane? _

_Sleep well,_

_Maura. _

Maura was crying while typing the Email. She was really scared, she couldn't lose her second best friend. She just couldn't.

Maura pushed the send button and the mail disappeared from her screen. The mail was on its way to Kate, who will never read it. After a minute she got a Mail back which said 'Email account not found'. Of course it was never delivered.

Kate is dead, she always will be.

Maura jumped when Bass sniffed at her leg. Maura kneeled down and patted his shield. Tears were falling on the ground, it was like Kate was living inside Bass. Always when she was sad about Kate, Bass would come to her.

Of course that wasn't possible, but Maura held onto it. This way Kate was always with her.

* * *

**Next chapter will change everything. I would love to hear what you think about this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Only own Jolie.**

**AN: There you go, be kind. First attempt on writing smut…**

* * *

_Sleep over, sleep over, sleep over, sleep over, sleep over, sleep over. _

The two words were like a mantra in her head. After another week Maura had asked her to sleep over. Every minute of the past week, in which Jane was allowed to, she spend with Maura. Their relationship had never been so strong, Maura supported her and held her when she was having an hard time.

Jane was staring at the clock, watching every second pass by. _10 minutes. _

She whole class was silent and working, but Jane couldn't concentrate. She was tapping her pen on the table in a little melody from a song.

She was really looking forward to the sleep over, although she was scared. She had convinced her father to let her stay the night at her house. She had told him it was for an presentation which they had to give together, her father had no idea that Maura wasn't in her class. After a week of begging he finally accepted.

_5 minutes. _

Before she went to Maura's she had to grab a bag. Her dad wasn't at home so she had some time.

_Ring!_

Jane was the first one in the class who had her books packed in her bag and she stormed out of the class room.

She had texted Maura that she will be at her apartment to grab her stuff and then heading to her house.

Luckily she lived close to her school, she always went walking to school. It gave her some time to think and clear her mind. This time was different though, she was running through the snow.

She took the stairs, two steps at the time. She was out of breath when she finally reached her floor. She took a second to catch her breath and then slowly made her way over to number 381.

She opened the door and walked in, straight to her bedroom. She grabbed the first bag she saw and threw clothes inside. She felt fur against her legs and she jumped a bit. She smiled when Joe jumped on the bed besides the bag. She quickly opened the door of her closet and let Jolie out. Her dad had promised to walk with Joe but he didn't know about Jolie. She had gotten a litter from Maura which she could place next to Jolie's bed. The little dog was already used to use it now, so that would be no problem. There was enough food for one night away for her too.

She grabbed a PJ, some clean underwear and a skinny jeans with sweater. She closed the door of her closet, not noticing it didn't gave the click which indicated that the closed was really closed. She closed her bag and took Joe with her to the little living room. She patted Joe one last time before she left with a big smile.

* * *

_Ring, ring. _

The bell of the big Isles house rang and Maura opened the door with a huge grin.

"Hey."

"Hey beautiful." Jane softly said.

Maura blushed, she still wasn't used to the nicknames Jane used.

"Come in." Maura stepped aside to let Jane in.

It was the second time Jane was in her house, the first time she had only seen Maura's bedroom. Now she was here she was looking around with her mouth slightly open.

This was something Jane wasn't used to, this house was huge, "Wow Maura." Jane breathed.

Maura gave her a tour through her house, just like Jane had done at Maura's first days at school.

After the tour Maura asked, "Wanna watch a movie? My mom is to Europe for a week so I have the house for myself."

Jane smiled and nodded, Maura took Jane hand in hers and led the way. Together they chose the movie; 'Mr. & Mrs. Smith'.

Half way through the movie Maura was sitting in Jane's lap, kissing her. Neither knew how that had happened. Jane pressed Maura tightly against her. Maura licked Jane's lips, asking for entrance which she gratefully gave. As their tongues battled Jane let out a little moan.

Maura's hands were stroking Jane's stomach, feeling her ribs under her shirt when she went higher. She was used to the feeling by now though it was still hurting her to see Jane like this.

Maura pushed Jane gently on her back with her on top, kissing Jane passionately. Jane was kissing her back with a hungrily kiss. They just kissed for a few minutes, both feeling it in the air, for the first time, Jane wanted it to happen.

Maura's hands slipped under Jane shirt and lifted it up, Jane lifting her arms to help. Maura stared into Jane's eyes with so much love that Jane wanted to cry, but she just stared.

Maura's hands made quick work of Jane's bra, but careful to not scare her. Jane was now also busy unbuttoning the expensive blouse of Maura and at the same time they were kissing again.

When Maura's blouse was off Jane took a minute to look at Maura, absorbing the sight. Maura waited for Jane, she didn't want to let Jane feel awkward, she just wanted to show her how much she loved her, how much she meant to her.

Jane slowly reached around and unclasped Maura's bra, which fell down on Jane's chest.

"You really are beautiful." Jane whispered, pulling Maura down for a kiss.

Before Maura could response Jane's lips were on hers, silencing her with a kiss. Maura was so lost in the kiss that she didn't noticed Jane pulling her Jeans down. When her jeans was at her knees and the broke apart for air Maura noticed and went to help her.

Her Jeans were tossed away and directly forgotten. Jane softly stroke Maura's thighs, feeling Maura's hands moving down her bare stomach to her pants. Maura unbuttoned her pants and pulled it down, Jane moving her hips up to help. Maura kissed Jane's skinny legs on every place where new skin was uncovered by her pants.

Jane was nervous, her hands were shaking when she lifted her hands to touch Maura. Maura noticed it of course and carefully guided her hands to her shoulders. Jane smiled embarrassed, moving her hands lower and lower. She kissed Maura's neck and palmed her breasts. Maura moaned at the feeling and kissed the side of Jane's head.

The blonde noticed the insecurity of the brunette and kissed her way down Jane's body. She softly kissed one of Jane's breast, waiting for a sign that it was okay. She looked up in dark brown eyes, the look was everything Maura needed to know and she continued to caress her breasts.

Soon Jane had enough and pulled Maura back up for another hungry kiss. Maura felt Jane's eagerness but something was holding her back.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked, stroking Jane's cheek.

"I don't wanna screw our first time up." She whispered back, pressing her cheek against Maura's hand.

"You won't sweetie, let's do it together."

Jane nodded, both were bringing one hand down. Their hands took positions, both waiting. It took both one stare in the other's eyes to know it was alright. At the same time they both pushed an finger in.

Maura's eye's shut closed while letting out a little moan, Jane was watching her. It was the first time that it didn't hurt, it was the first time that someone was careful and not pushing her limits.

From instinct Jane moved her hand, feeling Maura doing the same. Quickly there was a rhythm in their movements, not too slow, not too fast. Both were sweating and panting lightly. For Jane it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever done in her life.

Maura was kissing her again, letting Jane know that everything she was doing was okay. Jane could feel the heat building inside, knowing she was close.

She wanted to say something but Maura cut her off with a kiss. They didn't speak, they only stared and kissed. It wasn't long, it wasn't fast. It was perfect. It was them.

Soon Jane felt Maura shuddering above her, hearing the moan that came out of her mouth was enough for her. Both came at the same time, moaning softly and whispering sweet words to each other.

It took them some time to come down, finally after what seemed an hour, which was actually ten minutes, Maura looked up. Jane was scared of her reaction. When she saw the huge smile on Maura's face she let out her breath she didn't knew she was holding.

Again they didn't speak, there were no words needed. They hugged each other and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, it was still dark outside. She felt the warm body of Jane behind her, it made her smile.

She slowly stood up and turned off the TV. She smiled at her sleeping girlfriend on the couch, she was so happy to have her. she grabbed a blanked and laid it on Jane's sleeping form. Jane snorted softly and stirred a bit, luckily she kept on sleeping.

Maura walked to the computer in the little office next to the living room. Finding there another blanket and wrapping it around herself. She sat down on the chair and turned on the computer.

While she was waiting her thoughts went back to Jane. She didn't know she was smiling until she saw herself in the little mirror on the desk. She shook her head with a soft laugh and clicked on the Mail.

_Hey there Kate,_

_Tonight was awesome, Jane came over for a sleep over. She had convinced her father to let her stay here for one night. I can't describe how happy I am. She arrived her after packing a bag, I showed her the house. I think she likes my house, at least I hope she does. _

_We watched a movie, half way through we were kissing. I have no idea who started it but I don't care. It turned out to be one of the best nights I ever had. _

_Jane is amazing, Kate. She is a bit like you. Strong on the outside, soft on the inside. I really want to help her, but how? I will try to talk to her again, not tomorrow, maybe the day after. _

_I miss you so much my love. _

_Take care Kate._

_Maura. _

Maura reread the mail for a few times, not noticing the door opening.

"Who's Kate?"

Maura jumped up in surprise and turned around to see Jane. Maura pulled her down on her lap, knowing that she needed to tell Jane.

"Kate is, I mean was, my best friend. Also my girlfriend." She started.

Jane shifted uncomfortable.

"I knew her since I was nine, just like you, she was alone, no one wanted her as friend."

Jane felt hurt by her words but knew she had to listen.

"I don't know why people do that, she was amazing. Just like you." Maura squeezed her hands, "After a few days we were best friends, we did everything together. If she wasn't at her home she was at mine."

She could hear tears in Maura's voice, it broke her heart.

"We stayed friends, but when I turned 15 she told me how she felt. And to her and my surprise I felt the same. So from then on we were girlfriends, our parents were happy for us."

She stopped talking and wiped a tear away.

"One day, I got a call from my mother. She was on her way to pick me up from school. Something had happened to Kate. She was in surgery for almost 5 hours until a doctor finally told us what was going on. For one reason she had been stabbed and beaten up. The doctors had tried everything but she had lost a lot of blood and some organs were damaged. They had lost her."

Maura was crying, hard. Jane wrapped her up in her arms.

"I was depressed after that. I went to her funeral and said goodbye, but I didn't want to believe she was gone. But she was. A few months later I turned 16 and we moved to New York. To you." She said with a watery smile.

"I'm so sorry honey." Jane rubbed her back softly, resting her head on Maura's.

"I tell her what is going on with me through mails." With that she send the mail, and Jane knew this conversation was over for now.

Jane stood up and pulled Maura with her to the woodstove. She made an fire and together they laid down in front of it on the blanket, staring at the flames.

* * *

"Maura…" Jane tried, "Maura." This time harder.

She stirred but didn't wake, "Mauraaaaa!" the other woman in the room yelled at her with a smirk.

"What?!" Maura shot up in a sitting position.

She looked at Jane, who had an weird expression. Then she noticed the older woman standing behind Jane.

"Hanna!" she quickly pulled the blanket back up to cover herself.

"Hi there." She spoke with her accent, a smile on her face.

"Didn't my mother call you that you didn't had to come this week?"

"Uhu." Hanna started the vacuum cleaner.

"Who is Hanna?" Jane whispered in her ear.

Maura didn't reply but pulled her up, wrapping a blanket around her. She wrapped herself in a blanket too, after that she searched all their clothes. She took Jane's wrist and pulled her with her up the stairs to her room.

Ones inside the spook again, "Hanna is the cleaning lady."

Jane laughed, "It was pretty awkward! I woke up by the sound of the door closing, suddenly she was standing there with that smirk of hers. And you were still sleeping!"

"Sorry." Maura laughed too.

Jane seductively pulled her blanket off, walking to the shower, "You coming honey?"

* * *

The day was perfect, they had showered together after that they had made breakfast.

It was midday now and it was time for Jane to leave. They were standing by the door, Jane didn't want to leave. She pulled Maura down for a kiss, it was a long and sweet one.

Maura smiled and stroke Jane's cheek.

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Jane said and placed another quick kiss on her lips.

She opened the door and walked out, just before she stepped into the cab she turned around en waved. Maura waved back and watched the cab drive away, when it disappeared around the corner she went back into the house, smiling.

* * *

Jane's ride home was boring, now she had spent so much time with Maura she didn't want to leave her alone.

When she arrived at the building she felt ones again that weird feeling inside her stomach. She just pushed the feeling away and took her bag. She walked slowly to the door of the lobby.

She took the elevator up to her level, the feeling grew bigger with every 'ding' of the elevator.

She walked to the door, hearing a weird sound, like an animal in pain. _Joe! _

She started to run to the door, the sound getting stronger and stronger. She yanked the door open. Her father was kneeled down with a knife in his hand. There was blood on the knife.

Joe was running around in the apartment, Jolie was laying on the ground in a little pool of blood. She was making weird noises, it was horrible to hear. Her father brought the knife down to Jolie's neck.

She heard a scream, when her father looked at her she knew it was her scream. His eyes were filled with anger, he looked back at the dog.

"Dad! No! Leave her alone!" She screamed and ran to him, grabbing his arm to stop him.

He turned around and pushed her away with so much force that she fell and hit her head on the ground. She groaned and grabbed her head, the apartment turning and became blurry.

She heard Jolie letting out a scream like sound, she tried to get up. She was stumbling around, trying to stop her father again.

Her vision was turning in front of her eyes but she saw her father plugging the knife in Jolie's throat. The little dog made one last noise, then nothing.

"What are you doing?!" Jane yelled.

"This fucking dog was chewing on my clothes! And on the door!" He yelled back.

She had never seen her father this angry about such a thing, there had to be more.

Jane screamed, she could see better now. She ran to her father, jumping on his back and started to hit him. She grabbed the knife from his hand and threw it to the other side of the room.

The punched her nose with his elbow, she felt blood streaming down her face. She groaned in pain but didn't stop. He pulled her over his shoulder and threw her on the ground. The air left her longs, for a second she was paralyzed. One second too long.

He was straddling her, hitting everything he could. She needed to get away, she wriggled away from him, running to the door. Joe followed her, barking. Her father came after her, the elevator took too long so she took the stairs.

She wanted to take the first step but she felt two hands pushing her. She fell.

She rolled down the stairs, trying to protect her head. Failing.

She heard him running down the stairs, she opened her eyes to see him there. He was ready to kill her.

She heard the elevator ding, someone was here. Her father looked up, footsteps were heard. He vanished out of her sight.

* * *

Maura went back to her room, finding Jane's jeans on the ground. She put it in her bag and headed out.

She took a cab, her smile growing.

She arrived at the building, taking the elevator. She hoped Jane's father wasn't home yet.

She arrived at Jane's floor, she walked to the apartment. The door was open, what was weird.

She pushed the door open, "Hello?"

She saw Jolie laying on the ground in her own blood. She gasped, "Jane!"

There was a blood trail on the ground, her heart was pounding with fear.

The trail led her to the stairs, there on the ground was Jane.

"Jane!" she flew down the stairs in a hurry.

"Jane?!"

"Maur…" she groaned.

"Stay with me Jane!" she grabbed her phone and dialed 911, putting her phone on speaker.

"Maur… I love you." Jane breathed before everything went black.

"Jane! No! You can't leave me as well! Jane!"

* * *

**Please let me know your thought? **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here another chapter. It's a bit short and maybe not that good but my week is a mess and I don't sleep much. I still hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

_Kate,_

_It has been three weeks, two days, 6 hours and 48 minutes from the last time I saw Jane. _

_The paramedics had arrived a few minutes after I called, but for me it took them hours to come. They had taken her to the hospital, but I knew they were too late. Jane was weak, starved. I held her while she slipped away. _

_I didn't want to go there, I couldn't. My mother went to the hospital to ask, when she came back I had locked myself in my room. I didn't want to hear what she had to say, I knew it was only bad news. _

_Her birthday is in two weeks, she will become 17. Ow I miss her so much, My dear Jane. _

_Today my mom convinced me to visit her, we will leave in a few minutes from now. I have flowers in my hand, her favorite. The red roses where cliché, but her favorites. _

_She is in the hospital, that's all I know._

_I have to go now, mom is calling. _

_Your Maura. _

Maura send the mail and closed her laptop. She grabbed her flowers and slowly walked down the stairs.

She stepped in the car, the flowers in her lap. Her mother understood that Maura wanted to be alone with her thoughts, no words were spoken.

Maura stared out the window to the buildings which flashed by as they drove to the hospital.

It all went in slow motion, her mother asked for Jane's room. The nurse showed us the way. When we arrived at the right room she stopped and let us alone.

There she was, Jane.

She was pale, like a dead body. Her black hair was dirty, a big curly mess. There was a machine next to her bed, it showed her heartbeat which was steady. She looked so vulnerable, so alone.

Silent tears were streaming down Maura's face as she walked into the room. Her mother went back to the little restaurant to drink coffee.

Maura sat down in the chair next to the bed.

_She's in a coma._

She took Jane's cold hand in her, "Hey Jane." she whispered through her tears.

"I brought your favorite flowers, red roses. Here smell." She held one rose close to Jane's face.

"I thought you were dead. I thought you left me." She cried harder, "That's why I didn't came, I couldn't believe you were gone too."

Maura laid her head on the bed, next to Jane's arm, "My mother convinced me to come, she knew you weren't dead. She visit you ones, remember? I'm so sorry I never came, so sorry."

She traced little circles over her arm, "They arrested your father, he is going to jail for a long time Jane. You're save."

She looked up at Jane's face, it was like she was sleeping. A peaceful look on her face, but she seemed so white, so pale. She touched Jane's cheek, then kissing it softly.

"I love you too." she whispered back, "Your birthday is almost here, I hope you will be awake to celebrate it with me, together."

* * *

The first days were terrifying, I heard them talking but couldn't see. I couldn't move or speak. The doctors didn't tell me anything, clearly they thought I couldn't hear them. Well I could!

Laying in this bed was horrible, my body was hurting. Which was good because it meant that I could feel everything. But I was so bored after a few days. No one had come to visit me, not even Maura.

After one week in the hospital there was a nurse, called Johanna, who became my personal nurse.

I liked her from the first moment she spoke.

"Hello there, I'm Johanna. I'm your personal nurse from now on. I bet that no one had told you what is going on huh?"

If I could laugh I would have.

"Well, I don't know if you remember you falling down the stairs? But when you fell you hit your head a few times. You were already hurt and weak so your body couldn't take much more."

I was absorbing the information, I only remember flashes of what had happened. But it was enough for me.

"You're in a coma Jane. And we don't know if you will ever wake up again. Your body has some bad injuries and you were weak because you didn't ate enough. We know that your father has done terrible things, there is an investigation running now." She checked me ones again.

"Well I will play some music for you okay? When I come back I will tell you what happened in the other weak." I heard music, it was calming my racing thoughts.

_The other week? Had there been another week of which I have no memory? _

The though only scared the hell out of me, but I had to hold on.

I fell asleep

* * *

The next day I hear a woman talking to Johanna, her voice was familiar but she was too far away for me to hear her clearly.

Her footsteps became clearer, so she was coming to me.

The door of my room opened and then I remembered, yesterday I fell asleep. I missed Johanna's explanation. I wanted to hit myself.

"Jane? The mother of Maura Isles is here. She wants to know what is going on. And because I am not sure you understood everything yesterday I will repeat it while Constance is here."

_Maura's mother? But Maura, where is Maura? _

"As you maybe remember Maura called 911, we came a few minutes later. We took you to the hospital, directly into surgery. You had a serious head trauma, we don't know if that caused any brain damage but we hope it didn't. You also have a broken leg and a few bruised ribs. They are healing well. I hope you can hear us, I will leave you alone now." I heard Johanna walk away.

"Hey Jane." Constance started, "I came to check on you. I can't believe what happened to you. I think you wanna know where Maura is. Well she is a mess, she thinks she lost you. Like she lost Kate. She won't listen to me."

I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Please wake up Jane."

That was all she said before she left.

That night I couldn't sleep. What I had heard today was too much, maybe I will be forever like this.

I should have done something before this could happen. I'm an idiot.

* * *

In my head I was telling Maura I loved her, that I wasn't gone. But my body didn't let me. I was caught.

After Maura told me everything, she just cried. Silent, probably hoping that I wouldn't hear, but I did.

I wanted to pull her to me, in a hug, kissing her. but I couldn't, it made me angry and frustrated.

Like she could read my mind she bent down, laying her head next to mine. Her arm laying across my stomach, the other held my hand. She still cried.

After quite some time her breathing evened, she was asleep.

I smiled on the inside, happy to have her close to me again.

* * *

Constance came back from the restaurant after an hour and a half. She had taken something to drink for Maura with her.

She walked by all the other rooms on the intensive care. She looked to some people, there were looking even worse than Jane.

She approached the room.

Maura was laying with her head on the bed, her lower body still on the chair. She was holding Jane close to her.

For the first time after the accident she saw her daughter sleep peacefully.

* * *

The next week was exhausting for Maura. She went to school, after school she went home and made her homework. Then she went to the hospital.

"Hey Jane." Maura walked into the hospital room.

She walked to Jane and kissed her cheek. Maura had noticed that Jane wasn't that pale anymore, which was a good sign.

"Your birthday is the day after tomorrow, will you be awake then?"

Jane could hear the pleading sound in her voice, she was trying so hard to wake up but she couldn't, she failed every time.

"Luckily your birthday is in the weekend, so I can stay here all day. Even sleep here."

Jane's heart melted.

"You know, they miss you. At school. Even though you thought no one liked you, they do miss you. They even prayed for you." Maura took Jane's hand in hers, stroking her palm with her fingers.

That moment the door opened, "Hey Maura!"

"Hey Johanna!" Maura said happily.

"How's she doing?" Johanna started to check the machines and her infusion.

"I think she is doing great! Her face isn't that pale anymore." Maura sounded so happy.

Johanna smiled, "That's excellent!"

When she was done with checking she said, "I will get you something to drink and a piece of cake."

Before Maura could response Johanna had already left, "Now I understand why mother insisted on hiring her."

Maura told Jane about her day and how good Jo was doing. How everything on school went and about the fact that the police had found family to take her in when she was recovered enough.

She didn't tell her that she had to move to Boston.

Johanna came back with a two cans of cola and two pieces of chocolate cake.

"You shouldn't have done that you know." Maura smiled at Johanna.

"Think of it as a little pay back for what you do for Jane." She gave Maura her can and cake, "Is it okay if I sit here with you?"

"Of course!" Maura was truly happy, now there was someone else to talk to. Who could talk back. Not that she didn't like talking to Jane, but sometimes having someone talking back is just what you need, especially when your mother is to Europe again.

Of course Constance had made sure Maura was fine with her leaving again. She had told her yes, but deep inside she had wanted to say no, to let her mother stay for ones.

They shared stories, Maura was fascinated with the stories Johanna had to tell.

_Science geeks. _Jane thought.

Though Jane could hear them talking, she couldn't understand after some time. she felt exhausted, maybe a nap would do her good.

She felt herself drift off to a dark place, which was not sleep.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome, but I understand if this chapter doesn't deserve one. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm too young to own the show.**

**AN: Hey there, short chapter sorry. I was really busy with school and stuff and tomorrow I will leave to London for my vacation :D so my next update will take some time but I promise I will post it ASAP! **

* * *

I opened my eyes, where was I, what had happened?

I felt someone slowly and softly tracing patterns with her finger on my arm. I looked down to see a big mess of blond hair.

"Maur?" I crocked, _Ow my throat hurts._

Maura shot up, face pale and white. She had black circles under her eyes and she looked so tired. Her hair had lost its usual shine, it was now hanging down her face as strings.

"Jane!" She almost yelled at me, "I will go get a nurse!" and she was out of the room.

Within seconds there was a nurse and a doctor in my room. The doctor didn't speak, he checked my pupils for their responses and then checked the machine.

"Can you feel this?" He asked when he touched my feet.

I nodded, what was going on?

He did it a few times more, higher on my leg and on my arms. After his check he explained again what had happened and what my injuries had done.

I was shocked.

After that he left, the nurse stayed, as did Maura.

"Can we talk in private for a moment?" I croaked again.

"Of course." The nurse smiled and left the room.

"Maur, what happened?"

She started to cry, I wanted to pull her to me and wrap her up in my arms but my body didn't let me.

"Maura?"

"Oh Jane," she sat down on the bed next to me, "You were in a coma Jane."

"I know." I said sadly.

"You were saved in the hospital, but then, a week before your birthday, you had a cerebral hemorrhage." She curled up on the bed, "We lost you Jane. They managed to bring you back, no one knew what kind of damage it had done to your brain."

I saw the sun was shining bright into my room, people were wearing summer clothes, "Maur, how long have I been in a coma?"

Maura froze, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. When I wanted to ask again the door opened.

The door was opened and a woman with the age around late 50ths peeked inside.

"Jane? I heard you were awake." She said friendly.

I nodded, my throat hurting like a knife had been pushed in. Talking hurt.

Maura stood up, wiping the tears away, making her way to the door.

"Maur?"

She turned around, waving a bit with her hands, then turning back, walking out of the room. Away from me.

I stared at the woman in front of me, "Hi Jane."

"Uh, hi."

"You have no idea who I am huh?" It wasn't really a question.

I smiled sheepishly, "No."

"I'm Angela Rizzoli, I'm your aunt."

"My aunt? So I do have family." I was stunned, "My dad told me he was an only child."

She gave me a small smile, "We put him out of the family, he was treating people very badly. He got physical with his girlfriend and when she broke up with him we told him to go. He was hurting everyone in the family. I had no idea he had a kid, if I had known I would have get you out of there…" she looked down at her feet, the guilt was shining off of her.

"You couldn't have known." I assured her.

"Angela? What happened in the time I was gone? I remember stuff from the first few weeks but one week before my birthday I… I dunno. I don't remember."

"You almost died Jane, you were in a coma for six months. Maura never left your side. Look," she waved at the little table that was standing next to the bed, "Maura celebrated your birthday. You should have seen her Jane. She was sitting next to your bed, unwrapping all the gifts she had bought for you. She would tell you what it was, explaining why she got it for you. But you never responded. You saw her Jane, she hasn't slept well in the five months I have seen her, she looks like a ghost."

I was feeling so guilty at that moment. So sad I wanted to cry until I died.

"Can I speak to Maura?" I asked, on the edge of crying.

"There's one thing left though, when you are cleared from the hospital…" She wondered off.

"What?"

"You have to come and live with me."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry but the police called child services and they called me. After long arrangements I convinced them to let you live with me."

I took a deep breath, "Where do you live?"

"Boston."

That's closer then she expected, but how could they do that without asking me!

"Jane…" Angela tried but Jane shot her a look that said 'Don't say anything, just leave'.

So that's what Angela did.

A minute after Angela left there was a knock on the door.

Maura walked into the room, her eyes red of crying and tiredness.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Maur?"

She walked to the bed and sat on the edge with her back to me. One arm was resting on her stomach, the other using that arm to let her elbow stand in it. she was nervously biting her nail.

I pulled my hand from under the covers and touched Maura's arm.

"I can't believe you're awake." She whispered softer than before, "Six months Jane, six months of missing you. Six months seeing you like a dead body, six months I was waiting for you to open your eyes, six month I was waiting to hear your voice again. I asked you every day, but you didn't." Maura was now crying.

"I know I can't and shouldn't blame you, and I don't. but I missed you so much Jane."

My heart broke at her words and I pulled my other arm from under the sheet and pulled Maura down. Maura curled up against my side, I wrapped my arms around her. Her body was shaking softly because of her sobs, my hospital shirt getting wet from her tears.

"It's okay now, I'm back here. I will never leave you again." I whispered to her. it was a lie and I knew it. I was leaving her again. To Boston, to my new home and family. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave Maura. We grew so close in this short time, how could I give this all up? But I couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening, I had to accept it and hoping Maura would too.

**Maybe a review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I have nothing. **

**AN: Problems at home, can't update as much as before. sorry.**

* * *

Fuck the world.

I was sitting on the hospital bed, crying without sound.

Today I was being released from the hospital, it also meant leaving Boston. Not that there was something left in Boston for me. No one.

The door of my room opened and Johanna came in with a wheelchair. I was sitting with my back to her so she didn't see my face.

"Jane? It's time to leave." She said sweetly.

I just sat there, I didn't move.

"Jane?" She asked again.

When I didn't move she made her way over to me, pushing the wheelchair in front of me.

I hung my head, not wanting her to see my tears. I carefully stood up, walking was still hard. I got physical therapy but walking after six months in a coma was difficult.

I sat down with my bag on my lap. I wiped my tears away.

I'm all alone.

I liked Angela, she is a good mother and she has a good heart. But we just don't get along very well. Although with her son Frankie I can talk, even though he was just 14.

Johanna brought me to the waiting room, where my new family was waiting.

Angela waved at me, I waved back. Frankie smiled at me, I smiled back. Tommy waved too, I waved back. All with no enthusiasm.

I'm all alone.

Angela walked up to us to take me 'home'. But Johanna asked for a few minutes.

She kneeled in front of me, "Jane?"

I looked at her.

"I know she left a week ago but she asked me to give you this when you left." She tended a little wrapped box to me.

I took it without a word and ripped the paper of it. I opened the box and saw a little silver heart hanging on a chain. It could open, so I opened it. Inside was a picture of us, happy and caring. This was two weeks ago, when I was allowed to go outside for a little while. Maura was with me, Angela or Constance probably made the photo.

I closed it again and placed the necklace back in its box. I nodded to Johanna, no words needed.

"This is from me." She handed me another little gift.

I opened it carefully. It was a little book with pencils. I loved drawing. I started drawing one day when I was bored, Johanna saw it and complimented me on it.

I thanked her politely, she gave me a nod and a smile.

We said goodbye, and I thanked her again for taking care of me.

After that Angela pushed me to the elevator. We waited for it to arrive, still no word was spoken.

The elevator arrived a minute later. People getting out, we getting in. The doors closed, an silence filled the little cabin.

I wasn't in the mood to talk, they understood.

We went to the parking lot, it was a little struggle to find the car. They had forgotten where they parked it.

Angela helped me into the car, I hear something stumbling in the trunk. I asked Angela with my eyes.

The next moment Frankie walks with a little jumping dog towards me.

Jo.

I feel a sting of pain when I see the dog, but also much love. Frankie placed the little fur ball into my lap. My face being licked by the dog. Normally I would think it was gross and push her away, but nothing was normal anymore. So I allowed it, just for ones.

After Tommy had brought the wheelchair back it was time to leave.

Everyone went in the car and Angela started the car. We drove away from the hospital, also from my home.

When I looked at the back where they boys were I noticed the little terrarium standing between them. The little tortoise in it.

Sadness filled me again, my mind going back to the day she gave it to me.

"_This is for you Jane." Maura smiled and handed me a little box. _

_I was surprised, but smiled back. I opened the box and saw a little turtle in it. _

"_A turtle?" _

"_Tortoise." Maura corrected me. _

_I smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. _

"_Why do I get a little tortoise?" _

_I felt Maura tense in my arms, there was something serious that needed to be told._

"_It's a reminder of me." She quietly said. _

"_A reminder? Why do I need one?" Fear was taking over, was she leaving me? _

"_Jane," Maura paused and took a deep breath, "Next week I'm leaving to France." _

_I got a confused look in my eyes, "When do you get back?" _

"_I don't." She whispered. _

_I pushed her away from me, "What do you mean you don't?"_

"_I'm moving to Paris with my mother. Because of her work. I'm sorry Jane, so sorry." She started to cry. _

_I look angrily at her, "Since when do you know that you are leaving?" _

"_Since at least two months now." She sobs._

"_And you didn't tell me?" _

"_I…" She tried but I stopped her. _

"_Go away." _

"_Jane I,"_

"_Go!" I yelled. _

_Maura cried harder and gave me a big and heavy gift, "Keep good care of the tortoise." And she left. _

_The bigger gift was a terrarium for the tortoise. I placed it in it and turned around. That's when the crying started. _

_She had visit me some other times, but I didn't want to see her. On the day she left she visited me again. She apologized again, we talked a bit and said goodbye. _

_I loved her so much it hurt, but I had to let her go. She did the same. For a last time I kissed her, for a list time I hugged her. For the last time I told her that I loved her, she told me she loved me to. _

_Her mother appeared in the doorframe. We kissed one last time, and she left. For good. I was all alone._

A single tear made its way down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off my cheek. But of course it didn't go unnoticed by Angela. If I learned one thing about her is that she had spy eyes.

She knew I didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't. I just stared out of the window, the buildings disappearing one by one. It will be the last time I would see them, or see New York.

The ride to Boston was long, for me it seemed like it took a day to get there.

We stopped at a house. A casual house, not big, not small, not too fancy, not too simple.

It was perfect for this family. And she was now a part of them.

My stuff was already in the house, even already placed in my new bedroom.

There was no decoration which pointed out that I was new, I was grateful for that. I don't need to be reminded of it.

Frankie placed the terrarium on the table and showed me around_. _First the living room. A television on the wall with a couch in front of it. A little table in between. The kitchen was a normal kitchen. Nothing extraordinary. Upstairs were the bedrooms and a bathroom. Her bedroom was a little the same. Only all new furniture. Bed was against the opposite wall of the door, a closet on the other wall. Window with a desk under it.

I thanked Frankie for the tour, Tommy placed the terrarium on her desk and both slipped out. I heard little paws on the stairs, I opened my door and Jo walked in. Directly jumping on my bed, curling up.

I laid beside him, softly stroking his curls. I felt lonely, like I was not welcome here. I didn't belong here. I was all alone.

Tears were streaming down my face again, I lost everything I had. Only Jo is still with me.

I didn't know how long I was crying, but there was a knock on the door.

Angela opened the door.

She saw me crying and made her way over to me, she sat down on the edge of the bed. She carefully pulled me against her in an embrace.

She let me sob against her shoulder, softly rubbing my back.

"Jane?" She softly asked.

"I miss her, I'm all alone." I just said to her.

"I know sweetie, but you have to let it go. You need to close this chapter of your life. I know you love her, and I know she loves you too but she's gone Jane."

I nodded, she has no idea how her words hurt. But I know she's right. That moment I decided I would stop crying, and start living.

* * *

**Maybe a review?**


End file.
